Rotorcraft typically include a tail rotor for anti-torque and/or directional control. The tail rotor of a rotorcraft can be implemented using a variety of designs and/or number of blades. The design of a tail rotor, however, implicates numerous performance considerations and can be a challenging aspect of rotorcraft design.